


Mercy

by NightOwl050403



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Suicide, Unhappy Ending, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl050403/pseuds/NightOwl050403
Summary: "Go on, kill me Potter. If you have any mercy left."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this fic was, http://fuckyeah-drarry.tumblr.com/image/40856633047.  
> Not really sure, how I got this, kinda just wrote itself.

He looks up at me, his bangs falling in his eyes. Then he lets his head fall back down. "Go on then Potter, kill me, if you have any mercy left." He throws his head back and laughs, a sort of crazed laugh under lined with desperation. As if life had slowly deteriorated his sanity as the years went by until there was nothing much left of it.

I lowered my wand. "I'm not going to kill you Malfoy." He sneers.

"What not? Are you scared Potter?"

"You deserve to get a chance to be more than this, to make your own decisions." I pause to gauge his expression. "Make the right ones this time."

"I don't need your pity Potter."

I shake my head. "I don't pity you Malfoy."

"Then just kill me already, there's no place in the world for me any more. Even if I could get out of this hell hole without someone else killing me, there isn't a society on the planet that would be able to look past my sins." I shake my head.

He gets shakily to his feet. Then shoots out a hand and grabs my wand from my hand that rests at my side. 

"Give that back Malfoy." I growl.

He smirks. "Don't worry Potter, you'll have it back in a minute."

Then, before I can stop him, he points my wand at himself and shouts. "Avada Kedavra!"

A green light flashes and he falls to the ground. I drop to my knees beside him, his eyes are still open, lifeless.

"Dammit, Malfoy, you stupid bastard. Why would you do this, I was going to give you a chance to redeem yourself!" I blink back tears prickling under my eyelids.

"Harry," I hear Hermione yell, "We need you!"

I take I deep breath, and close Malfoy - Draco's eyes with my fingers. Then I grab my wand and stand up.

"Coming!"


End file.
